


Milk, Eggs and Rock'n'Roll

by YinYangBangBang



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Being a nerd, F/F, One Shot, RWBY Rock, RWBY Rock AU, Shy rockers, Teriyaki-fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangBangBang/pseuds/YinYangBangBang
Summary: Velvet only wanted some groceries, she didn’t expect to leave with VIP tickets and a backstage pass in her bag to a band she’d never even heard of. Still, the bassist was pretty damn hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for teriyaki-fox on tumblr for Christmas. Just a cute lil oneshot. Enjoy!

_ “Okay, it’s only milk and eggs. Go in, go out, be back at home. No big deal.” _

For Velvet, it was big. It was difficult for an anxious person such as herself to go out and get what she needed. But she had no choice thanks to the online store being down, and her roommate being away for the weekend. She had to go out and get the essentials herself.

_ “I could swear the milk was here…” _

She couldn’t remember the last time she was in this store. Probably the once with her friend Fox? After that, she stuck to ordering online. It meant less stress, less anxiety. But now she’d ten minutes roaming aisle after aisle on her search. Everything had been shuffled around since last time she came, it was near impossible to find what she wanted quickly without bumping into people. Why did such a simple task have to be so complicated?

When she finally found the milk, she found herself stopping still. There was someone else already there. Up until now that hadn’t posed a problem, but this time it wasn’t anxiety that was the problem.

The girl stood there was pretty. That was the problem. Perhaps not pretty to most, but Velvet found herself unable to stop staring. She had long, dark hair and was wearing an equally black beanie hat. A matching hoodie, with white letters spelling “RWBY” on the front. But to top it all off? She was another like her. A Faunus. The feline ears that twitched every so often gave away that fact.

“Why can't Weiss just go for normal milk?” She was muttering to herself, leaning right toward the back to grab the freshest one she could. “ _ Lacto-free is better _ ! Yeah right, for who? You ain't even lactose intolerant.”

But after a short while, the girl could feel the stare of Velvet. Once finding a fresh carton, she pulled herself back out again, and looked her way.

_ “Damnit.” _ Although they made eye contact, Velvet immediately looked away instead. Maybe if she pretended to be looking elsewhere, she wouldn’t notice, and she wouldn’t have to deal with such an embarrassing situation. Not-so-subtly, she quickly dashed for the next aisle instead, only hoping she wouldn’t notice.

* * *

Embarrassingly, Velvet gave up her search. She’d got eggs, that was good enough for her. She didn’t dare go back to the milk aisle after the near miss with that girl. That would be so humiliating if she confronted her after she’d been caught staring.

As she got in line for the cash register, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Upon turning around, she wasn’t so lucky after all.

“Hey.”

It was that girl! She’d found her again after Velvet’s attempts to lose her after all. Already Velvet could feel her heart rate picking up. At least until Blake pushed something toward her hand. A carton of milk.

“I, uh… Saw you were looking at the milk. Didn’t know if you wanted some, so I just figured… I dunno.”

“Oh…” It was what she needed. Though it wasn’t how she wanted to get it, through pity, it would be foolish to turn it down. Allowing herself to smile back at the girl, she took the carton from her. “T-Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Waiting in line just behind her, Velvet noticed the girl seemed just as nervous as her. The feline ears twitched every so often, and he forced the free hand she had back in her pocket, looking off in all different directions. After a minute of silence, she eventually took a breath in, and said softly. “I’m Blake, by the way. Blake Belladonna.”

“O-Oh, I’m Velvet.” She never said her last name, simply smiled as she waited by her side. “T-Thanks for the milk, Blake.” Understanding that Blake was trying to make conversation, she looked for a way to continue that. No matter how anxious she was, it was worth a try. In the end, she looked down. “... I like your hoodie.”

Grinning, Blake nodded. “Thanks.” For a moment, she hesitated again. That was until adding. “I am  _ that Blake _ , by the way. The ‘B’ Blake.”

“The B Blake of what?” Velvet asked, nudging her things further down the queue.

“... You know?” Blake tried again, gesturing to the hoodie. “The ‘B’? Of RWBY? Biggest rock band this side the coast?”

“... Who?”

But before Blake could answer that, Velvet was being called to the cash register. She offered a small wave before stepping ahead to be served.

From behind Velvet, there was a wince. Her friend, a tall, blonde woman, arms covered in tattoos stepped by her side, slurping on a soda she’d just bought.

“Ooofff… Bummer. She didn’t go for the rockstar approach.”

“Shut it, Yang.” Blake nudged her arm with her elbow, looking away instead out of embarrassment of her own. She ran a hand down her face, trying to keep herself looking away from Velvet. “At least I tried! Rather than sit there and constantly wonder if they’re into me or not.”

“Yeah, but that’s because things would get hella awkward if they went wrong with Wess.” She had to laugh at how flustered her friend was becoming, but when she was nudged yet again, she rolled her eyes. “Oh lighten up, you took the rip outta me for weeks when I tried to flirt with that girl in the club.”

“How about helping me out instead of laughing?”

“Alright alright…” Even though she was still smiling, she patted Blake’s shoulder gently. “Here’s what you’re gonna do…”

* * *

The last thing Velvet had to do was get the bus home. Groceries in a bag in one hand, her cell in the other, she quickly checked the time. Unfortunately she’s missed her bus by a few minutes.

_ “Well, it didn't go so bad in there…”  _ She thought to herself, tucking it away in her back pocket.  _ “Got what I needed, that Blake girl was pretty cute.” _

She found herself blushing. She was  _ very _ cute indeed. And she tried to talk to her, which was a bonus. It was just a shame that what seemed like an ice breaker went down like a lead balloon.

_ “I should look up that band when I get home, see if its legit. What was it again? Ruby, but spelt kind of weirdly…” _

Funnily enough, the answer to that question was right in the parking lot. She froze up when she saw a large bus with the letters “RWBY” on the side of them. If this was a prank, it was certainly a well planned out one, but this seemed genuine. She’d actually talked to a rock star!

“H-hey again.”

Quickly turning around, Velvet looked wide eyed. Blake yet again! She’d managed to catch her just in time before she headed away.

Blake was blushing rather badly, but this time, she didn’t try a pick up line. Instead, she scratched the back of her head. “S-so… I got a bit ahead of myself in there.”

“Just a little.” Relaxing a lot more, Velvet smiled back at her. The poor girl really was just as nervous as her, even if she was a well known band member.

“Yeah… I'm new to this.” Nodding back, Blake eventually reached her hand into her pocket instead, pulling something out from it. As per Yang’s advice, she handed out two pieces of card toward Velvet. Not just any pieces, tickets.

“Listen, uh… you don’t have to, but I figured if you haven’t heard of us, maybe these would help?” When she took them for a closer look, Blake further explained, “They’re tickets for the show here, the end of this week. VIP tickets and a backstage pass, so you can come and say hi.”

Once again, Velvet was looking down wide eyed, and red flooded her cheeks. While she didn't reject the gift, she couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“Do you do this to everyone who’s never heard of you?”

“No not at all, to tell you the truth i’m terrified.” Blake very quickly admitted, laughing nervously herself once done. Shrugging her shoulders, she asked. “So… interested?”

Poor Velvet was lost for words. There she was dreading this venture to the store, and she’d left with VIP tickets to see a rock band live, and go backstage! It seemed too much like a dream come true. She’d gotten this far all by chance, what was the point of playing it safe and missing out?

In the end, through her own blush, she grinned.

“Sure. Why not?”


End file.
